Here We Go Again
by anglhededhpster
Summary: Based of Demi Lovato's Here We Go Again. Gabriel and Dean have been sleeping together for months, but it hasn't stopped the Trickster from messing with Dean. Gabriel pushes to far. Will Dean forgive him.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Here We GO Again

**Author: **anglhededhpster

**Fandom: **Supernatural

**Pairing: **Dean/Gabriel

**Rated: **Possibly m in later chapters

**Summary: **Inspired by Demi Lovato's Here We GO Again. _I throw all of your stuff away. Then I clear you out of my head. I tear you out of my heart. And ignore all your messages. I tell everyone we are through cause I'm so much better without you_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or the song.

_I throw all of your stuff away. Then I clear you out of my head. I tear you out of my heart. And ignore all your messages. I tell everyone we are through cause I'm so much better without you_

"This was the last time!" Dean swore to the empty room as he stormed through the door. He was done with Gaber…The trickster. He was an idiot for getting involved with the jackass to begin with. It had been desperation and shear horniness that had drove him to start it. The sex had been amazing, clouding the hunter's judgment. In his sex clouded state he had agreed to more encounters.

Over the few months they had been making lov…screwing Gabriel had started being…well un-Gabriel like. Repeatedly bringing Dean food and pies before Dean even realized he was hungry. Making the motel's TV play all his favorite movies and TV shows, including Dr. Sexy. As well as several instances of taking him to the past to watch concerts of his favorite bands. Never the less every time Dean thought there was something more, that he could possibly care for the damn archangel, the bastard did something to completely shatter the thought.

Dean grabbed the trash can by his dresser and began clearing out the various candy stashes the pagan God had stored in his room. In the dresser, under the bed, shoved into his duffel, they were everywhere.

He froze when he heard the archangel's familiar "I'm too sexy" ringtone coming from his phone. He hesitated briefly before tossing the phone back on the night stand. He was not in a forgiving mood, and hadn't calmed down enough to listen to the angel's apologies. Granted if Gabriel wanted he could just zap into the room but Dean was praying, actually literally praying he didn't do that. After what sounded like the 12 text message dean turned off the phone, leaving them unread.

A tentative knock sounded from the door. "What!' Dean grunted.

"Are you ok" came the muffled voice of his brother. Dean sighed not really wanting to deal with his big girl of a brother at that particular moment but knowing it was an inevitable pain in the ass. Dean swung the door open startling Sam.

"I'm fine just getting rid of some trash" he motioned to the trash can quickly moving past Sam and down the stairs towards Bobby's kitchen.

"Are you sure Dean? I know Gabriel upset you. So if you want to…" Sam was cut off by the angry look on Dean's face.

"There is nothing to talk about. We were having sex now we're not. And I'll tell you something I'm relieved that it's finally out of my system. I can get back to normal life…or normal for us… without having to deal with a psychotic jackass archangel. Things are going to be much better Sammy boy." Dean replied with a strained smile. Dean dumped the trash can and grabbed his keys of the hook. Not giving Sam enough time to respond. The next thing Sam heard was the roar of the Impala as it peeled out of the drive way. Sam sighed knowing exactly where Dean was headed. So, fearing for Dean's liver, Sam prayed for Castiel.

"Cas, I know you're probably busy but I think your dumbass brother has finally pushed Dean too far. "Before Sam could add to the prayer Castiel was standing in front of him.

"What has he done now?" Cas asked a grim look on his face.

"I'm not sure. Dean didn't say. But He was angrier than I've ever seen him. He was clearing out all of Gabriel's candy stash and said he was glad it was finally out of his system. Then he grabbed his keys and tore out of here."

"Has Gabriel been here?" Cas inquired hoping Gabriel hadn't made it worse by "apologizing". He was not the best at it. He normally tried to bribe Dean with sex or food. But Cas had a feeling this time that would only make things worse.

"No. I think he tried calling but Dean's turned off his phone. I think he has enough sense to stay away long enough for Dean to cool down. At least I hope he does any way."

"I will speak with dean and bring him back here before he drinks too much. Then I will attempt to reason with Gabriel… perhaps you should put on coffee for Dean's return." And in a blink Cas was gone.

Sam's Bitch face number thirteen appeared and he mumbled "thanks" to the empty room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Here We GO Again Chapter 2

**Author: **anglhededhpster

**Fandom: **Supernatural

**Pairing: **Dean/Gabriel

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or the song

Castiel appeared on the steps of the rundown bar he knew Dean liked to frequent when he was brooding. He pushed the door open quickly scanning the dark smoky room. Sapphire eyes immediately zeroed in on Dean at the back of the bar. Unfortunately he was not alone. A barely dressed young woman was almost in his lap his mouth attached to her throat. Castiel sighed. Of course this would be difficult why did he expect otherwise. Nothing involving Dean or his brother for that matter was ever simple. Castiel quickly made his way to Dean before he could do anything he would really regret.

"Dean." Castile ground out in his usual manner. Frowning as Dean barely acknowledged him. Castiel's brow furrowed and the perpetual stoic expression deepened. With more anger and urgency Castiel tried again. "DEAN!"

"Ugh" Dean growled out. "What do you want Cas, can't you see I'm a little busy." He smirked as the girl transferred her mouth to his neck. Dean's hand slid lower towards the girl's rear end.

"Dean. I believe we need to discuss your current situation."

"My current situation is showing this beautiful woman a good time. Which by the way is being ruined by you" He glared with hazy eyes. Praying Castiel wouldn't push.

"That is not the situation I am referring to. And I suspect you know that." Castiel leaned in and told the girl without any hint of politeness "Please excuse us Dean is no longer available tonight." Without waiting for the girl to respond he yanked dean out of her arms disappearing mid step.

The next moment they reappeared in Bobby's scrapyard. Dean yanked his arm out of the angel's grasp "What the hell Cas. You can't just appear and disappear right out in the open like that. People ask questions." He admonished, crowding into the angels personal space, hoping to direct the preceding conversation in a less nerve racking direction.

The liquor on his friend s breath caused Cas to sigh sadly. "I apologize for causing a scene but it is imperative we talk. And I did not wish for you to do something you would regret later."

"The only thing I regret is staying away from women for so long. And now that I'm finally indulging in some much need chick action you pop in and ruin it." Dean ranted as he swung the impala's door open, disappearing inside for a brief moment before reemerging with a bottle of Jack. He needed to be a lot drunker for this talk,

"Dean drinking will not resolve the current situation." The angel said softly as he watched the man take a deep drink.

"There is nothing to solve Cas. The "situation" has been "resolved"." Dean replied in a less than humorous tone while mocking the angel's habit of using air quotes. "Gabriel and I were "fuck" buddies. Then he decided to act like the Dick I know he is. Now we aren't buddies of any kind. End of story. And I'd really appreciate it if you and princess Samantha would quit trying to turn it into something it's not. I'm not gay! I just like sex Damn it!" finally slamming the car door, breathing heavily with anger. He really didn't want to deal with this anymore. The whole deal had become way more complicated than he had planned on.

The angel cocked his head in a less than impressed manner. "Dean your denial is becoming quite tiresome. I see that there is more to you and Gabriel than your bedroom antics." Castile raised his hand waving off Deans attempt to deny. "Sam and Bobby see it as well. The only ones who don't are you and Gabriel. While you may be happy living in denial We are growing irritated and tired of it. Now please act like an adult and share with me what my brother has done to upset you."

Dean huffed dropping himself down on the gravel propping himself up against the impala. Lifting his head up to glare at the angel, angry that Cas didn't see this was harder than he could deal with "Castiel you have no idea what you are talking about. You are seeing what you want to see. And I'm done trying to make you…All of you see that. " Dean sighed, his voice dropping to just above a whisper." What's done is done and it can't be taken back. Just let it be…Please! Go away Cas. Let me drink in peace."

Castiel frowned crouching to his friend s level "Dean I understand. And I am sorry if I have upset you more. I merely want to help you. But if you wish to be left alone I will, for the time being. However I will be back. I believe it will help you to talk about this. I will wait until you're ready. But promise me in the mean time you will stay here until I get back." Castile focused his big blue puppy dog eyes on his friend. Seeing the pain he was in. "Please, Dean"

Dean sighed letting his head drop back to rest against his baby closing his eyes. "Fine Cas I'll stay here but I'm not promising on staying sober or having any sort of chick flick moment with you."

Castiel smirked fondly. "That will suffice for now." He hesitated before dropping his hand to his friends shoulder, startling Dean causing his eyes to snap open focusing on Cas. "I shall return soon." Castile quickly rose and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut returning his head to the door "Freaking angels"


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel held the phone to his ear listening to the annoyingly persist unanswered ring. As Dean's phone went to voicemail for the 15th time Gabriel snarled angrily and slammed the phone down shattering it against the table.

"Stubborn pigheaded annoying dick of a human" Gabriel ranted as he made his way across his living room, repeating the path he had been walking for an hour. "Can't even answer his damn phone so he can accept my heartfelt apology!" Once again walking the length of the room. "it's not as if I killed someone! Damn it! I made a mistake and if the stubborn bastard would pick up the phone I could tell him that!" Gabriel made a turn to restart is pacing only being stopped by the appearance of his brother 2 inches from his face.

"Gabriel" Castiel greeted the archangel with an intense look of disappointment on his face

"No. Don't you do that! Don't stand there in your crumpled dirty trench coat, ill-fitting suit and judgmental face. You are not dad. And this is none of your business. So go. Go and…attempt to remove that stick from your ass." Gabriel huffed.

Castiel would have been offended but there had been no malice behind his words. It was Gabriel's pathetic attempt to avoid facing his screw up. "Gabriel. Unless you want to waste your time attempting to call Dean, who I know has turned off his phone, than I suggest you calm down and tell me what you have done." Castiel admonished with a stern look on his face.

"What I did. What makes you think I did something! Why is it always my fault?" Castiel simply raised an eyebrow at the obvious idiocy of that statement. "Ok fine. I made a mistake. But Dean is overreacting. It's not as if I killed someone. I didn't touch his car, or Sam or u for that matter." Gabriel sighed as Castiel just stared him down patiently. Dad that patience was irritating sometimes.

"Just start from the beginning Gabriel. "

"Fine." Gabriel shuffled to the sofa and sank in to it. Castiel was shocked by the despondent look and demeanor of Gabriel's body. He knew Gabriel loved Dean but he never thought He would let himself show it in any manner. "we…me and Dean, I mean… we were supposed to meet yesterday, to you know. We hadn't been together for weeks. Hunts, Raphael, Ben and Lisa, injuries. Everything's been getting in the way." Gabriel wasn't sure why it so hard to talk about sex with his brother. It just felt wrong getting graphic about sex with Dean to his brother.

Castiel waited patiently silently amused by Gabriel's shyness on the topic of sex. Castiel was fairly certain it had more to do with the fact it was sex with Dean then sex itself. As on several occasions Gabriel had tried to foist half naked woman at him telling him he needed to pop that millennia old cherry.

"I waited in the hotel room for an hour before he called and said he would be late he had to take care of something. After 2 hours I got paranoid and called him. He answered the phone but as it turns out it wasn't him. It was Lisa. She said Dean was a sleep and asked to take a message. I hung up. I might have been angry. I mean I have needs you know. Sure I can create my own sex slaves but trust me it's nothing like the real thing. And while dean is stubborn and so far in the closet it's not even funny, the sex is mind blowing…" Gabriel abruptly stopped realizing how much he was telling Cas. "But I digress. Before I could do anything Dean called back. He said he had been fixing Lisa's plumbing and she offered dinner and Ben begged him to stay. After dinner he sat on the coach talking to Ben and must have fallen asleep. He said he'd just see me tomorrow are something cause he was gonna stay the night…I was angry so I hung up. I might have overreacted…"There was a long pause as a guilty look found its way on the archangel's face.

"Gabriel what did you do?" Castiel ground out.

"IT wasn't that bad! I didn't kill them! I didn't send them to another universe! They weren't' hurt in any way!" Gabriel ranted standing up and pacing in front of Castiel. Desperately grasping for a leg to stand on.

"GABRIEL!"

"I erased them." Gabriel stated his head bowing.

Castiel's eyes widened. He saw now why Dean was so angry. Lisa and Ben were his family, even if he wasn't with them. He took anything done to family very seriously. Gabriel was up a river without a motor. "Gabriel please tell me you are lying."

"I brought them back! It wasn't for very long. The minute they were erased Dean called upset. Said he needed my help. Something happened to them. He was so upset I…I had to tell him. He got really silent. Deathly silent. He just said "Bring them back." So I did without hesitation. Then he hung up. I've tried calling since then but I get his voicemail every time. And I know better than to pop in when he's pissed."

Castiel started to lecture him but the remorseful sad look on his brothers face stopped the words from coming out.

"I know. I know. It was stupid and childish. I just got…"

"Jealous" Castiel supplied

"NO. Not jealous I don't do jealous. I was annoyed. That is all. I have more important things I could have been doing besides waiting for a human to decide to grace me with his presence." Gabriel deflected.

"Gabriel while I realize you and Dean enjoy living in denial. At some point you're going to have to face the fact that you BOTH have feelings for each other that expand beyond sexual." Gabriel grumbled and crossed his arms effectively ruining his badass image with the pout of a 4 year old.

"You screwed up greatly Gabriel. Ben is like a son to Dean and his mother means a great deal to him. They are family. You know as well as I do how Dean feels about family. This is not something that can be forgiven so easily." At the heartbroken expression on his brothers face Castiel tried to give him some hope. "Not to say it can't be. Dean has forgiven me for letting Sam out of the panic room and Sam for betraying him for Ruby and starting the apocalypse. He has a great capacity for forgiveness, but it won't be won back by your usual apologies and bribes, Gabriel."

"So What do I do." Gabriel asked quietly.

"First thing…You're going to have to admit what you truly feel for Dean. No hiding. Because if you truly feel nothing but lust for him walk away now, because this isn't going to be easy. You are going to have to swallow your pride."

Gabriel's eyes were blown wide. Did he care for Dean? Could he swallow his pride for the human? Could he do this?


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:**Here We GO Again

**Author:**anglhededhpster

**Fandom:**Supernatural

**Pairing:**Dean/Gabriel

**Rated:**Possibly m in later chapters

**Summary:**Inspired by Demi Lovato's Here We GO Again. _I throw all of your stuff away. Then I clear you out of my head. I tear you out of my heart. And ignore all your messages. I tell everyone we are through cause I'm so much better without you_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Supernatural or the song.

_Author Note: Sorry it has taken so long. Kind of lost inspiration. But i found it again. Short chapter because i just wanted to get one up. Enjoy and review._

Chapter 4

Castiel reappeared in Bobby's leaving his brother to contemplate his next move. He found Sam perched on the couch in deep thought.

"Hello Sam" quietly greeted.

Sam startled for a moment before collecting himself. " Castiel. How did it go?"

"I think time will only tell…How is Dean?"

Sam sighed." He drank himself into unconsciousness." Sam paused. "I didn't know…I didn't realize how much he felt for Gabriel until now. I mean I knew there was something there but for him to be this upset…I think…maybe… I think Dean might be in love with him."

Castiel allowed Sam to finish talking before he made his way to sit next to him. He awkwardly patted Sam on the back. "Yes I believe you are right. I have suspected it for some time but this has reaffirmed my belief." they sat in silence for a while.

"Do you think this can be fixed" Sam asked staring at Castiel hopefully.

"I am not sure. They are both very stubborn. I only hope one of them will realize what is between them and fix it." The two friends sat in silence worrying over their brothers before Sam nodded off. Castile touched the man's forehead sending him to his bed. While he stayed stoically on the couch a silent guardian.


End file.
